To Be the Prince's Mates
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: A horrid school dance started it all, forcing the guys to realize their feelings for a certain Slifer. They had better get a move on though if they want the hand of their Prince. If not it might be taken from them, forcefully. Will they save Jay in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yeah yeah, quite adding stories when you've already got several going, but I seriously couldn't help myself! The radio kept playing ET over and over and over, to the point I about threw the durn thing out the window! Then I got to thinking as I was working on Single Boys, Not for Long, _what would happen if Jaden got asked to dance to this song by someone who seemed to know something the guys didn't? And the moves were very sexy? _And wa-la, you get this story.

The pairing will be Jesse, Jim, Zane, Chazz, and Aster, with Jaden joining in later. You know how clueless Jay is when it comes to matters of the heart… Enjoy the insanity!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, because if I did then it would definitely be a yaoi fest! :) Nor do I own ET, Katie Perry does. I also don't own any other songs mentioned in this fic.

**Chapter One: Jealous Much?**

The DA gang sat back and watched as all the others seemed happy to make fools of themselves by dancing. It was one of the scheduled dances the DA held each year. Unfortunately, it was a requirement, elsewise half the people there would be in their dorms, doing something useful, such as sleeping. Yet here they were, being forced to dance. At least Jaden seemed happy…

"Come on, it could be worse!" The energetic brunette informed the group of depressed looking males, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Oh really, how, pray tell, could it get worse?" Asked Zane sarcastically as he began beating his head against the table, soon joined by both Chazz and Aster as a Poker Face by Lady Gaga began playing.

"Well, we could be in class or in lecture hall, having to listen to Dr. Crawler go on and on!" Jaden told them, still bouncing up and down. With a sigh Jesse had to agree, saying, "You do have a point there, but seriously, why do they enjoy torture so much?"

Jim and Shirley snorted in agreement as another song, this time Love Story by Taylor Swift, began playing, making Jesse and Jim join in with the group attempting to give themselves brain damage. Rolling his eyes Jaden exclaimed, "You know, if you just danced it wouldn't be so bad!" The looks he received at that made him sink in his seat and pout, oblivious to the reactions in the group this caused.

It was a well-known fact all throughout Duel Academy that Jim, Jesse, Aster, Zane, and Chazz were all in a relationship. What no one knew however was that they all desired one more partner in their lives. It was someone who had risked their life over and over to save theirs, and in return stole their hearts. Yes, they were in love with Jaden, but all of them were too scared to admit it to him, afraid that they would lose him if they did. Yet it as times like this their cowardice was tested.

Said boy was still pouting, looking far too adorable for his own good. However the trance that the innocent look induced was soon broken as an elder male walked up to the table and, leaning one hip against it, took Jaden's hand into his own and kissed it before saying, "Would you join me for the dance, Juua?"

Eyes widening at the strange name Jaden nodded, not even looking at the odd and slightly jealous looks the others were sending his way. Sliding off his seat Jaden was quickly led to the dance floor by the unknown male, joining the other dances, several of them males with their own male partners, right as the Katie Perry song ET began.

Needless to say, none of the currently pissed off guys expected what was about to happen.

They could only watch as the song began, turning the dance floor into a mass of undulating bodies. And there, right in the center of that mass, was their Jaden dancing with some unknown upperclassman. It wouldn't be so bad, but the way Jaden and the man were wrapped around one another was ridiculous! The elder had his hands clenching Jaden's small waist as said boy swiveled his hips, swaying and twirling to the music as the elder helped guide and balance the undulating body. As the group watched the elder pulled the much smaller male close so their hips were brushing as they twirled around together, almost as if they were connected. Much to the boys' relief the song was winding to a close, but the last move the two preformed made their blood positively boil!

Right as the last words were sung the elder hooked his arms under the younger's knee and pulled one leg to wrap around his hip as he tipped the boy down, leaving them in a very interesting position, one that made the watchers ready to rip the unknown male's head off. It looked almost as if the other was about to… well, yeah, right there on the dance floor!

Growls were heard from, of all people, Jesse as he watched this, fists clenched so tights the knuckles were going white. Trying to calm his smaller lover Jim placed a comforting hand over Jesse's, gaining a glare from the other before it softened as he took in a breath.

Thankfully the unknown male decided to return Jaden to the group, bringing the flushed teen to the seats. Nodding at the very pissed off looking group the other felt a shiver go down his spin before hastily turning his attention to his dance partner. Warmth filled his eyes as the other met his glance, a smile flashing across the little one's face.

"Talk to ya later, Juuahiko!" He quickly turned and left, but not before he distinctly heard a very familiar growl from the angel. It was so fun pushing his little prince's buttons.

Ignoring the fact that the other could no longer hear him Jaden couldn't help but mutter, "Call me that again and just see where my foot goes!"

Shocked looks met this as he realized what he just said, and who actually heard. Blushing he took a sip of his water, knowing what was about to happen. Let the inquisition begin…

**Author's Note:** Well, what do ya think? Good, bad, need to go off the nearest cliff along with Justin Bieber and Google Docs? Let me know please! If I don't know, I don't update! *hint, hint*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ya'll actually like this! Thanks for the awesome reviews, several of which made me almost fall out of my chair laughing, and a shout out to **Ebony-Chan and Ivory-Chan** for the tips to get back to typing. Enjoy!

**NOTE: **I can't believe this! I get ready to post chapter 3 and then realize that chapter 2 isn't even up! Grrr…. Well, please forgive me? If ya'll like this chappie I'll post the other soon!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, though I wish I did!

Takeo = (valiant male or violent/warrior male)

Hiko= I think it means Prince, like Hime means Princess

**Chapter 2: Inquisitions and Obvious Diversions**

Gulping at the water Jaden hoped that there was some way to avoid the coming questions. This was going to be soooo awkward, and he really hated lying, especially to _them. _Under his breath he had to growl out, "Damn you, Takeo!"

The looks he received at his outburst did little to help his growing irritation. He was definitely going to take this up with the elder when he next caught up to him. Glancing at the steely expressions aimed his way; he made a mental amendment to that statement. He would take this up with the other, but only if he survived the glowering males that all towered over him, even sitting. Shooting a glare across the dance floor to the smirking male he sent out a mental grumble, _"I'm going to __**kill **__you!"_

Still smirking the other replied, gently sliding into the other's mind, _"I'd like to see you try, Juua. Oh, and you might want to focus, your 'friends'" _here the other added a mental eyebrow waggle in a successful attempt to make the younger blush,_ "have been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes."_

At that Jaden abruptly snapped back to the present, only to come face to face with five pissed off, and slightly worried, males. Well, crab apples!

They were all having miniature panic attacks when Jaden seemed to zone out, even more so then usual. "Oy, Jaden, you alright there mate?" Jim questioned, leaning forward slightly. When that didn't receive a response Chazz decided to take matters into his own hands. Standing up he walked around the table to crouch in front of Jaden before yelling in his ear, "HEY SLIFER SLACKER, PAY ATTENTION!"

Several loud 'thwaps' were heard resounding around the entire room, and gaining quite a few curious, then amused, stares as they guessed what had happened. Chazz was now sitting in the floor and rubbing his head, while his lovers all had a hand raised. Obviously he had insulted Jaden, and gotten hit for it. You'd think he'd have learned by now how protective of Jaden his significant others were.

"Dang it! I was just trying to get his attention!" Growled Chazz as he clutched at his pounding head. Why was it again he loved the idiots? Sudden warm arms around his shoulders made him look into the sliver-blue eyes of Aster as he gently hugged the black haired male, murmuring a soft apology. With a sigh Chazz stood up, the other still wrapped around him. Oh yeah, that was why.

However the warm feeling was suddenly cut short as he realized that, even though he had yelled, Jaden still wasn't paying attention. "What's wrong with 'em?" He questioned softly as he sat down, Aster right beside him. They all gazed worriedly at the smaller for a few more moments, before Jaden seemed to suddenly snap out of it, his eyes focusing before widening slightly at the looks he was receiving.

Serves him right for worrying them like that.

"Explanations. Now!" Growled Zane, clearly past the end of his already short patience. The Slifer clearly gulped before sinking a bit in his seat, tossing glances around the room, almost as if searching for an escape. With a sigh Jaden laid his head on the table before mumbling softly, "Not here."

Shaking his head Jesse said, "Yes, here. I know you, Jay. The moment we leave you'll be outta here faster than a snake after a mouse!"

Groans met his country-styled analogy, making the other glare at his lovers. A small giggle however interrupted his thoughts on how to punish his koi's, drawing their attention back to the giggling brunette.

Jaden couldn't help it, he had to giggle, even though he knew it would ruin any chance for escape. Seriously, they were just so amusing! The fun part was they didn't seem to realize it! Was it any wonder he was head over heels in love with the group of idiots, not that he'd tell them, of course. They were happy together, and as long as they were happy, he was happy. To Jaden, it was that simple. It saddened him that he would never have the ones he loved, but so long as they had each other he would be content.

However, no matter how much he cared for them, they could be very stubborn when they wanted to be, such as now apparently, if the crossed arms and glares was anything to go by. This so wasn't going to end well.

Gulping he decided that maybe a compromise would help, "Alright, how about we go to my dorm and you guys follow right next to me, will that work?"

Looking shocked at the fact that he had actually came up with something reasonable they all nodded before rising, making him grumble under his breath, "I didn't mean right this second," but he stood nonetheless and followed them out the door, thankful that at least they wouldn't get in trouble for leaving early since the dance was wrapping up any way.

None of them noticed the silent figure that slipped out behind them and followed them on their way to Jaden's dorm.

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me want to write more! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the positive reviews last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! Oh, and this thing is messing up so Single Boys will be updated next week!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *curls up bawling in corner*

**Chapter 3**

Jaden couldn't help the apprehension he felt as the others all crowded into his dorm room, Aster closing the door with an almost finalizing click. This sooo wasn't going to be fun. At the looks he was receiving Jaden couldn't help but gulp.

"Sheesh, no need to glare! It was just a dance!" He really needed to learn to shut up while he was behind.

From where he was positioned he could see the suddenly furious looks that crossed over everyone's faces as they stalked forward, making him back up in slight fear. Tripping he fell into his chair, adding an even more sinister air to the room as the other five loomed over his slender form.

Looking up Jaden was able to see how a muscle was practically jumping in Jesse's jaw while it looked as if Chazz's eyebrow was trying to twitch right off his face. Jaden sunk a little further in his chair, mentally cursing his luck. Why him?

~O~O~O~

All the five currently standing guys could think was that stupidly innocent statement the little one had made. _Just a dance! _ Yeah right, if that was just dancing to Jaden, then did it mean that he _always _dances like that? Or did it mean the other, obviously familiar, male had a habit of pulling Jaden close like that, wrapping his arms around the little one, or placing his hands on Jaden's hips?

These questions and more were revolving around in their minds, building up their fury as the thought of someone else touching _their _Jaden in such a manner and igniting a raging inferno in their hearts.

Grinding his teeth together Chazz ground out, "Just a dance, you say? Then just who the hell was your partner? You two certainly seemed to be…friendly." It felt like the temperature had just dropped ten degrees at that statement, the anger beginning to ever come all common sense.

Jaden suddenly started blushing as he stuttered, "H-he's n-no one, really! He's, um, you see, uh…"

"I'm his lover!" A cheerful voice exclaimed, sending the standing males spinning as they turned to face the door and the male in question as he closed the door behind him. From his position in his seat a faint squeak could be heard from the brunette as a VERY jealous Aster turned to him as hissed, "No one?"

Gulping he clearly sunk in his seat as the elder, and still unknown male, swaggered closer before slipping behind him and wrapping his arms around Jaden's slender shoulders as he pouted and whined, "Awww, don't be shy, little koi, just admit it!"

It was a very good thing for the unknown male that Jaden got his wits together at that point because he was about to be turned into gator bait, if the looks being shot his way by the enraged group were anything to go by.

Said brunette shocked the watching group of jealous guys as he leapt to his feet, dislodging the arms as he spun around and glared at the newcomer, small fists clenched together by his sides as he yelled, "BAKA! You stupid idiot, quit saying stuff like that!"

Stunned at Jaden's unusual display of anger and his use of even those mild insults the group could only stand and watch, jaws hanging around their ankles as a full blown argument, or at least so on Jaden's end, filled the air.

"Now now, that's not nice! Just what would our families say if they heard such manners?" Pouted the elder as he lounged against the wall, arms crossed over his muscled chest as he lightly tossed his head in an attempt to get the shoulder-length red hair out of his gold eyes.

Propping his hands on his hips Jaden replied sharply, "Which do you think they would find more important. My manners, or your propositioning and false accusation?"

The other paled drastically before replying, "Point taken. You win this round."

Snorting Jaden reluctantly turned around to face the very confused group in his room before stating, "This idiot isn't my lover," Jaden couldn't help the blush that stained his cheek just saying the word. "The jerk behind me is actually my cousin and soon to be brother-in-law, Takeo."

Practically leaping off the wall the other yelled, "Wait, WHAT?"

Smirking playfully Jaden didn't even turn around and winked at his friends before replying, "Well, I believe mother has plans in arrangement for you and my second eldest brother to marry soon."

The other threw himself at Jaden, clutching his legs and begged, "Please, oh great, merciful Juua, please put a stop to this! Me and Electron can't even be in the same room as one another, we'd kill ourselves!"

The watching guys could see the playful light in his eyes as he lightly tapped his chin, obviously pretending to be thoughtful as he finally replied, "I'm kidding, 'Keo. The only plans for you so far are whether or not to sic the crazy fashion fairies on you. Though I seem to be behind seeing as I didn't know you came here."

A very audible relieved sigh was heard from the male as he released Jaden's legs, only to hop up and gave the brunette a crushing hug, exclaiming as he did so, "That was evil, but I forgive you! I missed you sooo much!"

Choking slightly at the sudden loss of air Jaden smiled before returned the hug saying, "I missed you too, but seriously, what are you doing here?"

Smirking Takeo stated, "It was getting boring back home, so I thought I'd find something interesting to do and I discovered Duel Monsters. Low and behold I fell in love with the game and got accepted here, so here I've been."

Shaking his head Jaden released his cousin and hopped onto his bed and asking the watching group with a faint hopeful note in his voice, "See, no harm in a dance, right?"

The group exchanged exasperated glances, noticing to some surprise how even his cousin was shaking his head with an exasperated look crossing his countenance. Sometimes, they all seemed to think, Jaden was just too innocent for his own good.

~O~~O~~O~

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun…. The mysterious upperclassman is Jaden's cousin! And Jaden had at least two brothers! Looks like Jaden's got some explaining to do XD Poor Jaden, he's so innocent! Guess we'll just have to wait until next chapter for the explanations!

PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes me happy and want to type!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Eish! I can't believe how long it took me to get this out! I want to say I have a reason but in all honesty… I forgot. Oops? Anyways, school starts back next week, so updates will be spotty, sorry about that! But never fear, I will always return to my stories! (Even if it means working on them during class!) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, no matter how much I wish I did! *curls up in corner sobbing*

**Chapter 4**

Pinching the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to stave off the coming headache Jesse stated as calmly as he could, "Jay, I know yer a little naive, but please tell me you aint _this _out of it!" At the clueless look on the little one's face Jesse buried his head in the nearest shoulder with a groan, which just so happened to be the funning Chazz's. Having one of his lovers' calming influence just barely calmed the ebony-haired teen down enough though to keep him from strangling the innocent Slifer duelist.

In fact, said strangling probably would have still occurred if the upperclassman, now known as Takeo, hadn't raised a staying hand as he hastened to reassure, "Now calm down, there is a logical explanation to all this!"

"THEN EXPLAIN!" The assembled guys roared, making Takeo rub his throbbing ears as Jaden flushed about ten shades of red, knowing just what was about to be revealed. Slumping down on to the nearest bed he buried his head in his arms as he told his cousin in a muffled voice, "Just get it over with, it can't get much more embarrassing."

Raising an eyebrow Takeo moved over to his cousin and began carding his fingers through the fluffy locks almost absentmindedly as he turned to the watching group of curious males and explained, "Well you see, our family has some rather strict policies and ideals that must be met. One such policy has to do with dancing. And well, to put it bluntly, Juua here isn't exactly the most coordinated of people, now is he?"

All around the room faint chuckles was heard from the audience as they exchanged amused glances as they thought about just how big of an understatement that was. The brunette just had so much energy his feet couldn't keep up, leaving him achieving several marvelous face-plants on the ground. Almost unconsciously the group began finding seats, usually on top of someone else as Aster found a comfortable perch on Zane's lap as he sat in the chair while Chazz collapsed almost bonelessly onto Jim as he found a comfortable seat in the floor. Jesse decided to play the peacemaker as he settled on the bed beside the dejected looking Slifer and began rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back. Taking pity on the depressed teen Jesse turned his questioning gaze to Takeo and questioned, "Surely it wasn't that bad, now was it? I mean, as, err, interesting those moves you displayed were there was a certain grace."

Jaden shot a partially pleased look at the teal-haired teen beside him, though Jesse was disheartened to notice he still looked miserable. A snort drew his attention back to Takeo as the upperclassman raised an eyebrow and stated mockingly, "Oh, it wasn't bad, not at all… It was horrible, at least for Juua that is. Yes he's graceful, but only in the _girl_ steps. Our poor dance instructor, who had been working for our family for two decades by the way, almost quit after dealing with Juua for only a week. Let out quite a tirade too if I recall correctly, something about not being a miracle worker and that an elephant would have more grace, and cause less destruction in it's wake."

A dry chuckle from Jaden drew the groups attention back to him as he jokingly informed them, "I believe he was particularly distressed at that time because I'd not only broke another of my cousin's toes but I'd also tripped over the flat ground right into one of the mirrored panels, sending glass all over the place."

Gasps reverberated around the room as Jim asked him in concern, "Were you hurt mate?"

Jaden had only just begun shaking his head in denial when a firm cuff was delivered to the back of his head by a particularly grim looking Takeo as he turned his attention to the worried males and explained, "Hurt was an understatement if I ever heard one. Gave all of us heart attacks when we saw the puddle of blood pooling around his still body. We'd all thought he'd died! Add to the fact that he's a little on the small side anyways and our protective instincts were running high. I don't think I've ever seen Calisto or Dorian move so fast as they run to him, heedless of the glass everywhere. Juua was in the ICU for about a week after that and the hospital for about a month. Managed to get several sever cuts, not to mentions the multitude of small one, that all bleed like crazy. He had to have surgery to remove several pieces that had gotten lodged in really deep. What really gave us the scare with the giant freakin' gash on his head. Thankfully he'd managed to throw his arms up in time or he could have broke his neck!"

A horrified silence met this profound statement before Jaden tried to lighten the mood by making a feeble joke. "See, I'm not a brain dead idiot, I had enough sense to protect myself!" Needless to say the joke didn't go over to well. If anything, it only helped knock home even harder the point to his friends as they realized just how close they'd come to losing their Little Hero before they'd even known him. Face now matching his white shirt Jesse pulled Jaden into his arms, not caring what signals it might send the boy as he ran gentle fingers over his best friend and secret crushes' skull until he finally found it, a slight indent in the basic skull structure that ran from about the center of Jaden's hairline all the way down to curl around his ear and only pause right before reaching the neck. A horrified gasp escaped his lips as emerald eyes met warm chocolate as he choked out, "How did you not die!"

Shooting Jesse a warm, reassuring smile that he soon sent around the room to calm the obviously panicking males Jaden mentally yelled at his cousin, _'And they say I'm stupid! Did you have to bring that up? They're only just now settling down after the whole Dark World incident!'_

Unfortunately for Jaden the rebuke didn't seem to faze Takeo in the least as he leaned tiredly against the nearest wall and explained, "It was only thanks to Mina and Vladimir, my brother and sister, who quickly applied pressure to the wound," _And did a bit of good ole fashioned voodoo, _he thought, "That got him to the hospital in time for the doctors to work _their _magic on him. Oh, and that reminds me," Here he paused as he pushed himself off the wall to crouch in front of Jaden, quickly grasping the younger's chin and forcing him to lock eyes. Not too long after a rather fierce expletive escaped the elder's lips as he glared at the now sheepish looking Jaden before he yelled, "Juuahiko! Why the _hell _aren't you taking your medications! And don't try to lie, first off you suck at it, and second I can always tell when you've got meds in your system, your eyes always have a gold tinge around the pupil, one that is clearly missing!"

Shrinking back under the rapid onslaught Jaden unconsciously snuggled back into the tight embrace Jesse had around him as the brunette squeaked out, "I don't like them; they make it hard to concentrate! I always get really sleepy and things start floating randomly when I've taken them! I did take them this morning but I was so excited about the dance that I forgot to take my second dose today."

Gasps of surprise resounded around the room as his friends finally understood why he had such a problem in class. Almost immediately though the surprise was eclipsed by both horror that apparently the incident with the mirror had a greater affect then they'd thought, and shame that they'd never known. Heck, they'd never even suspected there was a reason behind his lethargy; they'd just thought he was being lazy. Chazz in particular felt horrid. Here was the boy who had no sense of self-preservation to speak of that went out of his way to save people and that he claimed to love, yet he was one of the most vocal in teasing him about his bad grades and his 'laziness'. Just as he was beginning to descend into that little wellspring of guilt he suddenly felt two strong bands wrap themselves around his waist. Turning his head he shot a grateful smile at Jim who merely winked at him, or at least Chazz though he did seeing as it's kinda hard to tell when the guy only had one eye, in return before they returned their attention to Takeo who was now rummaging in his pockets before, with a triumphet cry, as he apparently found what he was looking for and pulled out a small vile filled with a strange red substance that had a strange goldish tint to it.

With a stern look Takeo waved the small vile under Jaden's nose and ordered, "I don't care whether or not Seto Kaiba himself was coming to visit, you have no excuse to miss a dose, unless you _want_ to send everyone into hysterics when you have headaches so bad you pass out! Now take your medicine and pray I don't tell Uncle VanHeil or Uncle Mori!"

Nodding his head swiftly with his eyes even wider than anyone thought possible Jaden quickly reached up and grabbed the vial filled with what was now known as his medicine and quickly popped the top and downed it in one swift motion. His face twisted in disgust he choked lightly and stuck his tongue out to try to get rid of the bad taste before returning the vial to the waiting hand as Takeo seemed to let out a sigh of relief. With his own sigh Jaden leaned a little more of his weight against his best friend as his eyes lazily drifted shut not too long after as he rested his head against one of his secret crushes' shoulder. Jesse meanwhile was in heaven as he cuddled the boy he was in love with even closer as his heart finally calmed down as he listened to the steady breathing from his friend, telling his heart what his mind had been unable to do. _He's aright, he's still alive, see, he's right here, in your arms…_

However, Jesse couldn't help but smirk at the thinly veiled looks of jealousy his other loves sent him as they watched the way Jaden seemed to positively melt in the blunette's embrace, curling his body into the other's side like a little kitten in need of a nap.

As Takeo watched the by plays going on he had to conceal his mirth. So the others had been right, Juua was in love and with several people in fact. Now only the big questioned remained.

_Was these five their little prince's mates?_

Shaking his head to clear it he smirked. Even if they weren't his destined mates, they were still very close to Juua and as the only true family member currently on the island it was his duty, and his right, to embarrass the little one at any chance he got. After all, what was family for? Secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't be having to go face the family and explain how Juua had collapsed while in his presence Takeo leaned back and cleared his throat as he returned to the tale.

"As I was saying, Juua here terrified everyone so much that there was quite a bit of debate about allowing him to return to dance class. Unfortunately for Juua, it didn't work in his favor and as soon as he was well enough he was dragged back to class. I believe the term 'kicking and screaming' has never had a truer meaning. So Instructor tried once more to teach little Juua how to dance to the male steps. It was only when Mina had a slight indigestion problem, apparently the certain type of food she'd had didn't sit well on her stomach, and couldn't make it to practice. Since that day it was vital for us males to do our routine Instructor literally grabbed Juua, tossed him at the girls, and yelled for them to 'teach him the steps he'd need to help Vlad get through today without he himself screwing up!' Shocked him shoot-less when not only did Juua not screw up, he actually performed better than half the girls and only after two hours of instructions! After that, well, Juua never stood a chance. Got quite a ribbing from Electron and Nemo for that, even if they do have to admit that he dances the girl parts better than they do their guy parts, and they've had more practice!"

As he began chuckling like a madman Jaden cracked one eye open as his pink lips drew into a sleepy pout (that of course had several people shifting in their seats) as he said, "Yeah yeah, we all know I'm, how did Dorian state it, ah yes, 'a bloody effeminate wimp who at least shows one aspect of their nature.' And since we've covered that, can we _please _get off the subject of my dancing like a girl?"

Taking pity, not on his cousin of course but on the obviously suffering guys around the room (particularly the one the little one was resting on. Not even Juua could mistake _that _if he just moved to the side a bit) Takeo merely shrugged good-naturedly as he agreed. "Sure, I think we've at least covered the basic idea behind your dancing style. And since not only am I family but I just so happened to be one of your multiple dance partners at the studio I believe it explains all my actions."

"Hold up," Aster interjected as the opening finally appeared to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask for quite a while now. "There is still one thing I don't understand. Why do you keep calling Jaden Juua and then switch it to Juuahiko?"

Smirking as the pout returned to the brunette teens face (and causing a very noticeable reaction to anyone who wasn't obtuse in such manners *cough, Jaden, cough*) Takeo opened his mouth to explain.

"Oh, that's an easy one. I'm surprised you hadn't asked me sooner! The reason I call him that is because…"

~O~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** Mwahahahaha! Yes, I'm gonna be evil and leave you at such a lovely cliffy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

It makes me ridiculously happy and willing to come back and update!

And can anyone guess the subtle clues I've stuck in with the family? I'm curious on how many people know their classic literature and can guess where I'm going with this… Maybe *cue evil smirk*

All I got to say is they are truly Extraordinary Gentlemen (and ladies)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ***starts sobbing* Oh my word, I'm sooo sorry! I never meant for it to take so long to work on this! Forgive me, please? *on hands and knees begging* I'm really sorry!

Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, no matter how much I wish I did. Fiddle Sticks!

**Chapter 5**

_**Last Time**_

"_Hold up," Aster interjected as the opening finally appeared to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask for quite a while now. "There is still one thing I don't understand. Why do you keep calling Jaden Juua and then switch it to Juuahiko?"_

_Smirking as the pout returned to the brunette teens face (and causing a very noticeable reaction to anyone who wasn't obtuse in such manners *cough, Jaden, cough*) Takeo opened his mouth to explain._

"_Oh, that's an easy one. I'm surprised you hadn't asked me sooner! The reason I call him that is because…"_

_**And Now…**_

~O~O~O~

A groan suddenly paused Takeo in his tracks as Jaden turned away from a disappointed looking Jesse and actually leapt at his cousin, slapping a hand over the other's mouth in a vain attempt to shut him up. Reaching out mentally Jaden yelled, _'Don't you even THINK about telling them the truth or so help me I WILL arrange a marriage between you and Ele!'_

Smirking Takeo's golden eyes seemed to positively glow as he replied, _'Ah, but my little prince, I have already thought of it!' _Before Jaden had a chance to even register those words a slippery tongue had slipped its way past Takeo's lips and took a long swipe at the hand covering his mouth. Squawking in an undignified manner Jaden withdrew his hand as if burned with a look of such disgust crossing his face it was impossible for a smirking Takeo to hold back his peals of laughter. Losing control Takeo ended up rolling around on the floor as Jaden rushed to his desk, even going so far as to leap over Jim and Chazz, and practically pouring the whole bottle of hand sanitizer over his hand.

Watching this the audience could only stare in confused, yet amused, wonder as the odd scene unfolded before their eyes. Having fallen in love with the brunette Slifer duelist they were used to his strange antics so they merely leaned back, waiting for the explanation that they knew would somehow slip out, either from the redhead or the silly Slifer himself in his attempt not to let the other tell the secret.

Not knowing the thoughts running around in his secret crushes' heads Jaden returned to his new favorite past-time, glaring at his cousin. While his glares were normally pretty ineffective due to the cute little pout that accompanied them the waves of irritation rolling off of him was clear enough to make Takeo mentally sweat drop as he slowly backed away, memories of the last time his little prince had been so irritated. It had ended up with him bald, tied to the ballroom rafters, and his lover not speaking (or anything else for that matter) to him for the next three weeks.

However, looking over at the looks of something, something unmistakably like love, glowing from the multitude of eyes watching his cousin closely, Takeo knew that he had to risk it again. Juua, for all his outward appearance, was still so fragile and timid, both in body and in soul. The Little One would never tell the ones who Takeo was coming to expect to be his mates, even if his life depended on it, for fear that they'd either reject him outright or use him for gain. Goodness knows it had happened before…Takeo shook his head sharply. No, he wouldn't remember that, not now. The past was just that, in the past, and it was time to focus on the future. Juua's future, to be more exact, and he was sure that these five young men in front of him would be vital to his hiko's happiness.

Casting an assessing look over the group Takeo smirked once more, clearly setting Juua on edge. Ohh, he was going to have so much fun with this…  
>~O~O~O~<p>

Jaden felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he caught sight of a rather familiar, unpleasantly so, look in his annoying cousin's eyes. In fact, it was the same look that had been glowing in Takeo's eyes when he had burst into his dorm claiming to be his lover. Memories from other instances where that look had appeared flashed through Jaden's mind, most of them ending in sheer and total embarrassment, for Jaden that is.

With a sigh Jaden slouched back into his seat and snuggled up to Jesse, taking comfort in the warmth that his friend possessed and secretly rejoicing as a strong arm wrapped it's way around his waist. No matter what the situation was Jesse always had this calming effect on him, making it seem like the emerald-eyed teen was a buffer between the Slifer and the world.

Shooting a glance out of the corner of his eyes Jaden swept his gaze around the room, taking in the familiar and much loved faces of his beloveds. No matter what would happen in the future Jaden was happy to have been able to spend the small amount of time he'd had with them. However, a small pit of dread seemed to unfurl in his stomach, tendrils wrapping his body tight in their worrisome clasp as he realized that it was very likely that his secret was going to be revealed. Would they stay with him once they knew the truth?

Shaking his head slightly Jaden merely sighed as his warm chocolate eyes began swimming in tears. He really didn't want to lose his friends, even if they only remained just that, friends. They meant the world to him, more than his family even, not that he'd ever say that out loud of course, _especially _with Takeo anywhere within a mile radius. His cousin seriously needed to learn the meaning of the word privacy! Even now he could feel the faint brushes of the golden-eyed male's mind as it continuously touched the Slifer's own, making a small pout form on the little one's face. If he didn't know better he'd think his cousin didn't trust him!

It was probably a good thing that Jaden was so caught up in his thoughts because Jesse as having quite a problem, and he didn't seem to be the only one. From the tortured looks on his lovers' faces (or maybe the fact that all of them had something covering their laps) the teal-haired Obelisk would hazard the guess that that night would be very busy. Unfortunately for him he couldn't exactly do anything to hide his growing problem for fear of drawing attention to it, though his Jaden's cousin had a rather particular look on his face that made Jesse wonder if the crimson-haired teen had already noticed. He wouldn't put it past him, especially since Jesse's tight pants did nothing to help hide the growing problem. The other seemed over protective when it came to Jaden, something that Jesse found curious. A faint shiver went down the teen's spine as he recalled the words form earlier as the elder talked about the injury the Little Hero had obtained, the feel of the grove in his beloved's skull, and the fear that had been traceable in the golden-eyed upperclassman's eyes when he'd realized that Jaden hadn't taken his medicine. Jesse knew that even now the group of him and his lovers would be keeping a closer eye on the Slifer duelist they all loved dearly if only for fear that something might happen to him if they didn't.

Shaking his head it clear those terrifying thoughts the Obelisk returned his attention to the situation at hand, and trying to figure out why the small body of his beloved was trembling as the normally confident Jaden snuggled tight against him, faint fear lingering in those chocolate depths. Just what was going on?

~O~O~O~

Takeo could see the confusion as it practically swirled around in the air. Each of the Little One's mates all bore a matching look as they gazed questioningly at the hunched form of Juua, curiosity and worry overcoming their confusion . A warm feeling burst into Takeo's chest as he saw this. Maybe, just maybe, these really were the ones for his little cousin.

Suddenly Juua looked up, tears pooling in those beautiful eyes as he whispered softly, "Just go ahead and tell them. I hate keeping secrets anyways."

A small, warm smile slipped across the golden-eyed teen's face before he reached out and gently pulled his cousin into his arms. Settling down next to the emerald-eyed teen that his prince seemed rather fond of Takeo ran a soothing hand through the fluffy lock of his cousin as Juua buried his face in his neck.

Shifting to get in a better position to gaze at all of his cousin's friend Takeo looked at them, honesty and pride spilling from his voice as he announced, "I call my little one Juua because that is the shorted version of his true birth name. As for switching to Juuahiko, well, I should think that is obvious. After all, what else would I address a Prince as but his title, even if he tries to forget that part of himself."

There was dead silence as those simple words digested, before a thunk was heard. Peering over the edge of the bed a small chuckle escaped Takeo as he looked down at the prone form of Jesse. Not but two seconds later the others had joined their lover for a nice little siesta. _That _was a new reaction!

A sigh met Takeo's ears before Juua whispered sarcastically, worry lilting his voice, "Well, that went _so _well!"

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun, sooo what'cha think about that, hum? Jaden's actually a prince, who'd have ever thought? But just where does he come from, and, more importantly (at least it will be) is he betrothed?

Find out next time!

PLEASE REVIEW!

It makes me remember my stories and actually stay up till 3:41 in the morning working on it when I have to be up by 6:30 to get ready!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Ta da! A new chapter! I can't tell you just how excited I was when I checked my email and saw all the awesome reviews! They so totally made my day! Please keep it up :P

Thought I'd give you a little warning, I've got three papers to write, one of which is a very important mid-term, so if my updates slow down don't panic please! I haven't disappeared; I'm just focusing on school and trying to pass to the best of my abilities… Now if someone would tell me what the heck an interpretive essay actually has to look like and I'd be good…

**Oh! If any of you read Crimson Prince, Single Boys, or Blessed Prince I did update them rather recently (at least this month) but some people told me they didn't get the alerts and stuff so I went in and reloaded them if that helps! I would really appreciate some reviews for them, since Crimson Prince for example I might discontinue (which I really don't want to do since I like the story, I just have all these others going on as well) if it seems that people don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *goes into corner and cries*

Kiyoshi: Pure

**Chapter 6**

Jim was the first to wake after the shocking news, followed swiftly by Aster and Zane. Chazz and Jesse took a few seconds more to awake but when they did they made sure the other's knew it. Jesse, having fallen off the side of the bed, was currently doing his country version of cussing as he rubbed the growing bump that had formed on his head while Chazz, well, was being Chazz. Yelling at the top of his lungs he was speaking so fast his words had become unintelligible, though from the look on the raven-haired teen's face that was probably a good thing.

Finally a throat, cleared quite loudly, gathered the room's attention back to the crimson haired man and the brunette teen whose chocolate eyes were currently swimming behind crystal tears as he warily watched for their reactions. Faint, glistening tracks lined his pale cheeks, showing that the tears had already overflown once, making the stunned group feel vaguely guilty, knowing it was them who had caused the reaction in their little one.

Shaking his head it was Zane who managed to gather enough of his wits together to ask the vital question floating in him and his lovers' minds. "Is this true, Jaden?"

They waited with baited breath as the Slifer looked from one to the other slowly, before nodding his head. It was like a sledgehammer right in-between the eyes as they saw this, making them see stars momentarily before clearing again, none of them wanting to panic the already stressed looking boy further. Jesse, the closest to the little one, reached out and placed a gentle hand on the Slifer's knee, the closest body part he could reach, and asked softly, "Why didn't you tell us Jay?"

This only seemed to distress the brunette further as he began sniffling, clutching tighter to his cousin as his tiny hands fisted themselves in Takeo's shirt. A faint sob escaped Jaden as he snuggled closer, only looking up when his golden-eyes cousin reached up and gently wiped away those crystal-like tears. The man gave the little one a gentle poke to the side, encouraging the E-Hero duelist to respond. With one last, desperate glance at his cousin Jaden turned and parted his pink lips to begin his tale, as fantastical as it might have seemed. Though, considering all that the group had been through, it didn't seem all that far-fetched.

"My true name is Prince Juudai Kiyoshi Yuki, heir to the throne of Darkened Light World. It's kinda the sister realm to Darkness World," Jaden elaborated at the confused looks on his friends' faces. Understanding flashed across their expressions momentarily before quickly followed by panic as Chazz asked warily, "You mean the creepy world where you went all evil?"

A faint flush crept up Jaden's cheeks at the harsh drawn in breath he heard his cousin take, before the muttered number system was heard. Clearly Takeo hadn't heard the full details yet. Turning his attention away from the slowly calming upperclassman and back to his secret crushes Jaden explained, a little calmer with the mundane topic, "Well, yeah. Darkened Light though is more of a mild version. It's mostly filled with the nice fiends, zombies, and some random DARK monsters that you use on a daily bases, like **Summoned Skull **or even **Dark Magician **when he needs to escape his apprentice. Sometimes fairies come and play as well, especially those that got a little sunburned, which happens quite often believe it or not!" Laughter now glowed in the brunette's chocolate orbs as chuckles escaped the crimson-haired male hugging him. The group of friends could only listen, totally enraptured as Jaden continued on to describe the villages and his home, the palace.

"The palace is really tall, with around seven towers I think. It's made completely of red and black marble, don't ask me where it came from 'cause I have no clue! It's ridiculously large, though considering how so many of my family live there it's not surprising. Mama says that the castle grows as it deems fit, and it does too! It feels really weird when you're just standing there and the blocks move!" Jaden told them with a laugh, Takeo briefly adding on while his younger cousin caught his breath, secretly pleased at the joy now glowing in his little one. Laughter and happiness fit Juua so much better then tears.

"If you think that sounds weird, you've not dealt with the Millennium Chamber! I swear, two people can enter at the same point and end up completely upside down from the other. And I mean _upside down! _And sideways, can't forget that. There's stairs every which way so you end up walking on what you think is the ceiling and walls! It can be VERY confusing, just ask little Juua here," Takeo trailed off with a smirk at the now blushing Jaden, who promptly stuck his tongue out at the elder.

Turning back to his friends Jaden took on a more somber air as he continued with his original tale. "I've got three older brothers, all of whom was adopted. Mama and Papa didn't think that they'd ever have kids 'cause Mama isn't really that healthy so when they became pregnant the whole kingdom was really happy. Needless to say my Oni-sans are all really protective, as are my many, many cousins," the last part was punctuated with a playful glare at Takeo, who whistled innocently all the while wearing a 'Who, me?' face.

Rolling his eyes Jaden continued, "Anyways when I was little some bad people began attacking the castle. Mama and Papa decided after the sixth assassination attempt that it was too dangerous for me to stay since by blood I'm technically the one who has to inherit the throne," a muttered 'unfortunately' was heard from the Slifer, at least by his cousin. All the others were too busy reeling in shock at the nonchalant tone that the brunette had said that he's been the target of assassination at least _six _times! It was probably a good thing everyone else was still in the floor from where they'd first woke from their little siesta, elsewise they'd probably have had a nice little mass re-acquaintance with the woodwork through sheer worry for their little Slifer.

Completely oblivious to the thoughts currently running through his secret crushes' heads Jaden continued on, a faint note of sadness now permeating his voice. "Since I'm to inherit Mama and Papa sent me away with my Aunt and Uncle to live in this realm since it's certainly safer then Darkness World. However Aunt and Uncle were needed quite often back home since they are both brilliant strategists. They were gone a lot so I got really lonely, which as you know caused that whole Yubel incident," another muffled breath was heard from the golden-eyed male beside him, while a not-so-muffled scoff was heard from the corner. Jaden shot a mini-glare at Yubel as the spirit merely rolled her(?) eyes in reply, sending Jaden into a brief fit of giggles, followed closely by Jesse as he saw the face Yubel pulled at that. The group of friends merely rolled their eyes while Chazz rubbed his temples, all far too used to this from their friends, and Chazz to stave off the growing headache of already having to deal with enough duel spirits for the day *cough,Ojamas,cough*. Takeo was merely looking at his cousin and his friends with poorly concealed worry, clearly wondering if they'd gone on a mass sanity break since he didn't know about Jaden's ability to see spirits due to the fact that back home all duel monsters were substantial, but shrugging it aside as something that was of little importance.

Once the giggles and chuckles had died down Jaden took one last breath to finish his tale, glad to be almost to the end. "So yeah, Yubel, the rocket, and fast forward a bit and you've got me being introduced to the card game and falling in love, which led to me here and us now!" the Slifer finished with his trademark grin, happy to be done with it. However his grin slowly disappeared as he took in the stunned, dumbfounded looks his friends wore as his words finally fully registered. Jaden…was…a….prince…

Thumps were heard once more, making Jaden sigh as he took in the growingly familiar sight. So much for them not over-reacting….

And to think, he hadn't even told them about his betrothed, or should he say, betrotheds….

~O~O~O~

**(?):** Is Yubel a girl, guy, neither, or both? I never really knew…

**Author's Note:** *snickers* Looks like Jaden's got his work cut out with this lot. And to think, in the fairytales it's always the girl who faints!

**Jaden:** *pouting* Wish I could say that's cause they're girlish, but I have a sneaking suspicion, unconscious or not, they'd hear and try to make a point that they aren't.

**Me:** *taps chin thoughtfully, hiding maniacal gleam in eye* Oh, don't worry so Ju-Ju, the fun is only just beginning. After all, you've got 'Keo with you and have yet to say something that could prove to be very, erm, informational.

**Jaden:** *gulps* Not good! *turns to reader*

PLEASE REVIEW!

It might help save me from the coming horrors!

**Me:** *waves while stalking towards Jaden* Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**To Be the Prince's Mates **

**Author's Note: **I'm sooooooo sorry it had taken so long to reply! I hope this makes up for it! I tried to get it out before Thanksgiving so those of us with school who are off can have a nice break. Anywhoddles, hope ya enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Warning: **There will be mentions of mpreg in this chapter, and maybe further out. What can I say, I was bored and this added a whole new dimension to play with.

**~O~O~O~**

**Chapter 7:**

_Last Time:_

_Once the giggles and chuckles had died down Jaden took one last breath to finish his tale, glad to be almost to the end. "So yeah, Yubel, the rocket, and fast forward a bit and you've got me being introduced to the card game and falling in love, which led to me here and us now!" the Slifer finished with his trademark grin, happy to be done with it. However his grin slowly disappeared as he took in the stunned, dumbfounded looks his friends wore as his words finally fully registered. Jaden…was…a….prince…_

_Thumps were heard once more, making Jaden sigh as he took in the growingly familiar sight. So much for them not over-reacting…._

_And to think, he hadn't even told them about his betrothed, or should he say, betrotheds…._

_Now:_

Leaning back with a sigh Jaden merely rolled his eyes, content in letting his friends remain blissfully unaware as they processed the new information that, if he was honest with himself, they had handled rather well given the situation. One thing was bothering the Slifer however…

Turning Jaden fixed a glare on his cousin, making the elder teen freeze in place at the sight. That look never meant anything good...

Grinning 'innocently' Jaden asked through clenched teeth, "Takeo-Chan, just _what _in the seven realms are you doing here? And don't try to give me some fake cover-up story again, you suck at them," Jaden added, stopping the other in his tracks and causing a light flush to creep up his cheek, embarrassed at being caught even before he did anything.

Clearing his throat nervously Jaden could feel the way the elder shifted under him, his body language clearly portraying his discomfort with the subject. Another glare later and Takeo sighed, a long, drawn out gust escaping him as he adverted his eyes. A fierce poke to the side later and Takeo jumped, taking the initiative before his prince escalated to the next step, tickling.

Sighing once more Takeo met his cousin's gaze squarely and announced, "The true reason is that, by royal decree of their majesties Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Yugi, all royal family members are to be evacuated to the Inner Dominion by the end of this year. Furthermore any member not legally an adult must be guarded by a Council certified Warrior of legal age. As heir apparent you are our top priority to be protected." With that Takeo leaned back and crossed his arms, bracing himself for the coming explosion. He was not disappointed.

"WHAT!" Roared Jaden, his normally calm exterior long forgotten at the news. "Mama Yugi and Papa Seto would never decree something of that magnitude unless the situation had turned dire! The Inner Dominion is no laughing matter!" Eyes flashing golden as his tentative control over Darkness World began to slip shadows began to dance along the walls, casting everything in a sinister glow.

Suddenly a pair of dichromatic eyes glowed from the corner of the room, right before the tall, winged fiend launched herself across the room and to her Prince's side, her large bat-like wings wrapping themselves tightly around her bonded. Waves of energy bombarded Yubel, yet far from discouraging her it only motivated her to fight harder as she sent wave after wave of her love and determination to her partner. Winged Kuriboh, the small fluff ball, puffed into existence as well, almost getting blown away by the gusts of wind filling the room. With all its might the fluff ball fought its way to Jaden, little wings flapping like mad.

Between the combined forces of both Yubel and Winged Kuriboh the two managed to break past the power barrier and connect with Jaden, calming down the distressed teen. Several long, agonizing minutes passed, filled with great struggle, before the spiritual pressure eased, Jaden's powers slowly tampering down before they were once more under tight control. Panting Jaden collapsed back against the wall behind his bed, all energy gone having used it all up on the battle for control. Looking up the teen shot his exhausted duel spirits grateful smiles, earning nods in return before the two faded out, returning to their cards for some well-deserved rest.

Turning to his now spikey-haired cousin Jaden shot Takeo a sheepish grin, one that was replied easily to with a raised eyebrow. Hand creeping sheepishly back up to rub the back of his head Jaden flushed lightly as he explained, "I'm still a little wobbly with my powers from Darkness World. Ya see, even though I got my mind back and all I'm still kinda sorta the king…" Jaden trailed off at the golden orbs that were currently attempting to bore a hole through Jaden's head.

The two sat in silence before Takeo sighed and said, "There's not much I can say, all but this. You and I both know why you're having problems with control. You need to fix it, and soon."

Lips suddenly pressed in a stubborn line Jaden shook his head sharply as he replied, voice a tad sharper than normal, "I refuse to take that course until I absolutely must, as you well know Takeo."

The elder ran a pale hand through his crimson lock, attempting to both soothe his own nerves as well as straighten it out as he stated, "And what if next time someone gets hurt Juua? Or, even worse, what if you yourself are harmed? I for one don't think Yugi could handle thinking you were dead another time, do you?"

Jaden winced at the thought. Damn Takeo for knowing his weaknesses. "Mama wouldn't survive it, not after how hard he's been pushing himself to maintain the sacred balance of Ma'at. It's just…" Jaden trailed off, a troubled expression filling his face as tears once more pooled in his beautiful chocolate orbs.

Sighing Takeo reached over and pulled his cousin's small body into his lap, cradling the distressed teen as the elder continued to make his point. "I understand my little one, but what other choice do you have? If you do not mate soon you will be consumed by your powers, turned into a hollow shell."

"I know," Came the muffled reply as the Slifer duelist buried his head in Takeo's jacket before saying, "I just hate it, the way their eyes watch me, eyeing me like a piece of meat on way to slaughter. It makes me feel…dirty." A strong hand cupped the brunette's chin, forcing the small one's face up so watery chocolates met burning gold and rust orbs as streaks of bloody color marred the normally calm gold.

Fingers tightening Takeo hissed, "Never think such a thing, Juuahiko, for none are as pure and innocent as you. Now, answer me this, and do so honestly or may the wrath of our family come down upon you. Do your betrothed ones eye you in such a manner?"

Unable to look away Jaden froze, eyes glazing over as memories surfaced unwillingly, images of his interactions with said individuals and their more inappropriate manners when not under such tight watch. Knowing it was now useless to lie as the elder saw these images the young prince parted is petal pink lips, only to choke out a terrified, "Yes."

Eyes flashing Takeo lost it, crushing his prince to his chest as a pair of dark angel wings burst from his back and encased the shivering child in his arms. Trembling in barely restrained rage Jaden's cousin hissed out, "Why did you never speak out? Should your quest to find your soul mates have been unfulfilled by the deadline then you would have been forced to wed those monsters! Do you care so little for your safety?" Tears were now sliding down Takeo's face, his previous rage all but forgotten as the crushing reality fell around him.

A panicked Jaden was just about to reply, with what he was still unsure, but a voice, previously forgotten, broke in, it's tone colder than the ice of a glacier as it interrupted. "Would someone care to explain just what the hell is going on? Because I for one would like some bloody answers, _especially _about the fact that Jaden is to be married!"

Turning his head slowly Jaden felt his insides turn to ice at the frigid glares on his beloveds' faces as they eyed the cousins, Aster having been the one to speak as he eyed then two with thinly concealed anger. Well, that was one way for them to find out…

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note: ** Ohh, looks like Jaden's got his work cut out for him this time!

PLEASE REVIEW!

It reminds me that this story actually exists and needs to be worked on!


End file.
